


Craving

by orphan_account



Series: One year [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Matsuoka Rin, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Smut, Top Nanase Haruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In astonishment, I suddenly gasp as his tongue lightly licks the tip. "Haru..." I slightly moan out because of all the stimulation and that fact I've been craving him for the past few months...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craving

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY FINISHED THIS FUCK YEAH.  
> Okay well, I'm crap when is comes to like past tense, present tense and future tense so if the sentences seem really bad or confusing/ don't really flow together, it's because I tried to use the same tense. I gave up though and so, yeah...  
> Plus I feel like I wrote the smut so similar to my past writings so I apologize for that. And for any grammar and spelling mistake too. If you want a song to listen to while reading this, I wrote the smut to Love Struck by V Factory and it could set the mood or something?  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :)

-Rin’s POV-

  My eyes looked around the amazingly furnished kitchen of our new big apartment as I sat with my head resting on my arms that were laid on the clean kitchen counter. Haru's standing in the middle of the room wearing a casual white shirt, pants, and an apron on as he checks if we have everything to make curry. The last three months were more than hectic; they were chaotic and just a blur of the both of us being in a frenzy. We were both so busy that we barely had time for each other. It was lonely, especially since we both got jobs to help pay for this new apartment and had to furnish the place, but it’s worth all the pain because now I could be with Haru all the time.

  Not only do we live in the same home, we share the same room, sleep in the same bed and are constantly a part of each other’s lives even more than we already were. If that doesn’t bring me the ultimate joy, then I don’t know what will. Tonight is also the first night in forever that we get to properly spend together. Neither of us had work earlier so we weren’t tired, we both just finished all our end of the year testing in college, and finally had everything we needed to cook food.

  “Okay we have everything,” Haru says as he counts all the ingredients that was laid out on our island in the middle of the kitchen. I get up, walk over to him and wrap my arms around the middle of his stomach. Even through all his clothing layers, his muscles could be clearly felt and I couldn’t help myself from touching them. “Rin,” he says as he unwraps my arms and focuses on the food. A part of me feels jealous because he’s paying more attention to the food, but the other part of me feels stupid for being jealous food. There’s also a part of me that really wants to eat Haru’s cooking, but then there’s also that part of me that wants Haru to eat me.

   _Oh God,_ I thought to myself. Somewhere in my brain I knew that I’ve become spoiled around him; that I start to act like a kid that never hears the word no. Haru’s given everything I could want and more, there’s no reason why I wouldn’t have turned out this way. _Or maybe it’s because I haven’t been able to spend time with him so now I’m craving his touch and attention, I reason with myself in my head. It's been lonely because we were both busy, but now we get to spend even more time together. We're not like Rei and Nagisa who always somehow have time for each other, or is always by one another._

  Then I’m suddenly reminded of what Rei told me when he and Nagisa visited me at my cafe job. _‘We’re planning to go to a hot springs this summer for about a week. A classmate of ours’ family runs it so we can get a discount for the whole trip since I help him a lot with the school work. He said we can invite our friends so we thought about turning it into a vacation for all of us. It’ll be fun since we’re all going, including Makoto and Sosuke.’_

  My arms wrap around Haru’s waist again and I lay my chin down on his shoulder. “I forgot to tell you that Rei invited us to go on a hot springs trip this summer. He helps out this kid whose family runs it so we could get a discount on the whole trip. Makoto and Sosuke are coming too,” I softly say near his ear but he doesn’t even pause for a second and only nods his head. That made me lightly huff since he seems like he's practically ignoring me. “Do you want to go?” I ask him and he takes a second to respond. “It doesn’t matter as long as I’m with you,” he answers and I perk up. “Well it’d be rude to not accept it, plus it’ll be fun hanging out with them again,” I reply smiling and thinking about them. “Okay, we’ll tell them tomorrow,” he says while he gets out of my grasp again to move all the vegetables from the island to the sink. A part of me couldn't help feeling a bit frustrated, where was the Haru that would pay attention to me?

  For a moment I thought about this. Then it hits me, _Did Haru find someone else?_ My hearts starts to sink to the ground because of a heavy feeling and I'm left with the worry. _Someone else?_ I ponder. _It's not exactly weird considering Haru is really attractive with a good personality..._

  "Rin?" Haru says and it snaps me out of my thoughts. When I look at him, he's standing over the sink washing a vegetable and he motions me over. "Hey, Haru?" I start to ask a little nervous while walking towards him. "Yeah?" He answers with a focused face as he washes the carrot. "Nothing, nevermind," I tell him deciding he didn't find someone new. He'd tell me about directly and wouldn't hide anything. That's the kind of person he is. Upfront and honest; and it's part of the reason why I love him. Plus I trust him enough to tell me these kinds of things. If anything, I'm just paranoid.

  "Okay Rin," Haru said as he placed the washed carrot on a dry area of the counter. "You can wash all these ingredients while I prepare the pot and stove." I nod my head and did a mini salute at him. This makes him smile as he walks away and I smile too while beginning to wash a carrot. Soon enough though, my smile turns to an annoyed frown while I try to rub off this part of the carrot with some light brown stuff on it. _Go away,_ I thought to it as my thumb presses down harder. But of course, it doesn't and then Haru makes his way towards me with a little bit of an alarmed expression. "What are you doing?" He asks and my heads turns to look at him. "Washing the stuff away," I answer and he shakes his head a bit. "That brown stuff won't go away because it's part of the skin. It's not dangerous or anything plus we peel off the skin," he explains while taking the carrot away from me. "Now it's a little too soft, but we can still use it though," he comments and I feel myself blush. _I'm an idiot,_ I tell myself while meekly stand by the sink blushing. It was just washing vegetables and I screwed it up.

  "Do you want to keep washing or do something else?" Haru lets me decide what I wanted to do and a part of me really wants to tell him that I just want to be together. That I want him to pay full attention to me and eating takeout or delivery again isn't a big deal if it means we get more time together.

  "I can do something else," I answer despite that because he seems to really want to cook this. I'm not selfish enough to make him stop doing something he wants to. Haru smiles then walks me over to the counter near where I was sitting earlier. "Here, you can cut the vegetables that are already clean," he nicely says as he hands me the knife. Safely, I take the knife from him and begin to cut a carrot when he walks away. At first, I paid a lot of attention to cutting the vegetables. I made sure the sizes weren't too big, or too small, that the blade was nowhere near my fingers, and that all my attention was focused on this. But soon enough my thoughts drifted towards Haru. So I look over at him and watch him wash the few remaining vegetables left. It’s stupid, and dangerous, but that’s what I kept doing until something cuts into my fingertip because I just want some time with him more than I want the curry.

 “Owww!” I yell out dropping the knife on the table then running towards Haru. There's a lot of concern showing on his face as he leads me towards a chair and motions for me to sit down. I comply while he goes get the first aid kit in the medicine cabinet. Then he gets a paper towel and walks back to where I am to bandage my pinky finger. Haru gently holds my finger to examine the wound. “It’s not anything major, just a cut into the skin,” he says as he gets the paper towel to wipe blood away. He then presses down on the small cut and I wince in slight pain. “Shh, it’s okay. This will make the bleeding stop if you apply pressure,” he explains. After a few seconds, he stops applying pressure and bandages my finger. “How did you get cut?” He asks me while putting away the first aid kit. Gently I bite my tongue and look away. I can’t tell him it’s because I wasn’t paying attention and looking at him.

  “Rin?” He says and I just lie. “It’s an accident,” I say slowly turning to face him. An unreadable expression is on Haru’s face and I don’t know if he’s mad or something. “Do you want to help cook or do you want to do something else?” He asks softly. “I want to do something else…” I reply in almost a whisper while looking at the ground. My fingers fidget a bit because I wanted to help Haru cook, but I know I can't. Then I feel Haru ruffle my hair. “Don’t be sad, it’s kind of cute that you’re like this,” he teases me and I blush. “Ha-Haru!” I slightly yell his name and he laughs. “You can go call Rei and talk about the trip while I cook okay?” He says with an assuring smile. “Okay,” I answer happily while standing up to get the phone and Haru goes back to cook.

———————————————

  While I walk down the hallway humming happily, my minds was full of thoughts about the hot spring. It would be Haru and I’s first vacation as a couple and I couldn’t wait to make more memories of our relationship. The fact that Nagisa, Rei, Sosuke and Makoto will be there too makes it even better. “Haruuuu~!” I yell out while entering the kitchen. “Yeah?” He replies at the stove stirring something in a pot. Haru wasn’t wearing the apron, or his shirt anymore and it confuses me, but I did appreciate what I’m seeing. “What happened?” I ask him while trying not to look at his chest and he sighs. “By accident I set the stove’s temperature too high and the curry just kind of boiled up until it just somehow got on my shirt and apron,” he explains while still stirring. “So I had to take off my clothes and couldn’t get a change of new ones or else the food would burn,” he continues as I walk closer to hug him.

  My arms wrap around his mid-stomach and my chin rests on his shoulder. Haru doesn’t move and I tell him about the trip. “Rei was busy so I talked to Nagisa about it. He says the trip is in about a month, so we have all that time to make some money to pay for our tickets and other stuff,” I start to tell him. “Sosuke and Makoto are coming too and we’ll all meet up at the train station to take us to Kyoto. We get to all stay a week at the inn for only half the price and use the onsen whenever we want to, even after hours so it’s like we have special hours to use it,” I explain animately from excitement while Haru adds in spices to the curry. “All of us could also go around Kyoto during the day.”

  “But Nagisa says he wants to spend the last day with just Rei because they’re dating now,” I tell him excitedly and Haru stops what he’s doing for a second. He unwraps my arms from around him then turns to look at me slightly in surprise. “They’re dating?” He asks and I nod rapidly. “I don’t know the exact details though. Apparently they fought over something but now they’re together,” I explain and Haru smiles brightly while he laughs. “They finally got together,” he says. “It’s good for them,” I add in and we laugh because we’re happy for them both. Suddenly, we hear a phone ring and I start to move to get it. “No. I’ll get it and a shirt, just watch the food,” Haru says as he walks past me. “Okay,” I agree and just stand near the stove watching over the food. At first everything was okay, but after a minute the food starts to boil up and it makes me worried. _Is it suppose to do that?_ I ask myself in a panic while looking at the doorway to see if Haru is coming back. After another minute pasts though, I could tell that he answered the call and wouldn’t be back soon.

  By now the food is starting to rise in the pot, to the point that it’s almost flowing out. With each passing second, the food rises more and more until I either do something to stop it, or let it overflow. Like the fool I am, I grab the pot but not where it was safe to. It drops down to the stove as I burn my fingers. “AHHHHHH!!!” I scream loudly while holding the wrist of my burning hand. “What happened?!” Haru yells as he rushes in the kitchen and immediately he comes over to me. He holds onto the arm of my burnt hand and leads me to the sink quickly. Then he turns on the cold water and puts my hand under it. I’m wincing in pain as tears start to form out of my eyes and threaten to spill down my cheek.

  My hand stays under the water for a few minutes while Haru cleans up my mess.  "There's still enough curry for the both of us, you just spilled a little bit," he says as he throws away a curry soaked paper towel. "What happened anyway?" He asks while walking over to me. "Nothing," I murmur in embarrassment and a little sadness as he turns off the faucet. I feel him gently rub his thumb against a small scar on my left ring finger from the burn. "It can't be nothing if you got a scar," he softly points out making me sigh. _I'm so useless when it comes to cooking,_ I say to myself. "Rin..." Haru trails off as he continued to rub the scar. "It's nothing," I reply a little loudly while shaking my hand out of his. My eyes look at Haru out of my peripheral vision and see him slightly frowning. Way to go, I think while sighing in my head. "By accident, I grabbed the metal part and not the rubber," I quietly confess while crossing my arms and turning to face his direction but staring at the ground.

  Haru take my hand then holds it up again to examine my fingers. "Why are you so clumsy tonight?" He asks referring to the other times earlier too. "I don't know," I lie because I didn't want to tell him the real reason. It's too embarrassing because he's just so amazing at cooking and here I am almost wasting all his efforts by dropping the pot.

  "Rin..." He trails off again. For a minute I don't answer, then I feel something soft touch my fingers. It makes me stop looking at the ground to find Haru softly leaving a trail of kisses down my pinky finger. After he was done with that finger, he moves onto my ring finger. His kisses leave me breathless and with a slowly accumulating heart beat speed. "Tell me please..." he quietly murmurs against my finger and a shiver runs through my whole body. I'm lost, I don't know what to say or do as my legs threaten to give away. Finally Haru finishes leaving kissing on my middle finger so he moves onto my pointer finger. Gently and softly, he sucks the tip of my finger. In astonishment, I suddenly gasp as his tongue lightly licks the tip. "Haru..." I slightly moan out because of all the stimulation and that fact I've been craving him for the past few months.

  Instantly my other hand covers my mouth as my face quickly begins to feel really warm. What just happened catches Haru in surprise but he recovers quickly. "Rin?" He quietly asks then his eyes flicker down and that's when I realize another embarrassing thing. _Oh my God_ , I thought while breaking free of Haru's grasp to cover my dick. _He could feel my boner!_

  That one thought keeps repeating in my head while I'm blushing and turning to face the other way so my back is against Haru's chest. I'm struggling to break away, but he holds me in place by pressing his body on my lower body half against the sink. "Please tell me what's happening," he pleads while wrapping his arms around me to make stop struggling. His hands feel warm even through my clothes and his arms wrap tighter around my body to pull me closer to him. "Sorry, I'm really sorry," I began with a softly said apology. "I really wanted to eat your curry and help you cook it. But I'm useless in the kitchen. The carrot became soft because I over rubbed it. My finger got cut because I wasn't paying attention and then I manage to burn myself because my hand grabbed the metal part of the pot."

  Haru doesn't say or do anything, but then he speaks. "Is that all?" he asks softly against my ear. A part of me feels the need to tell him the real reason why I'm like this. While fidgeting a little, I breathe in some air because I'll be honest with my feelings. "No, because even before you started to cook, I just wanted all your attention," I admit shyly. "We haven't seen each other, or did anything together for the past few months. I feel selfish for saying this, but I just wanted your attention and to spend some time with you," I continue to say while still fidgeting a bit. I'm nervous as I confess everything because I'm sensing Haru's intense gaze. His eyes feel like they were staring into my soul and reading all my emotions from behind me. It was nerve-wracking. "You were so intent on cooking though that I couldn't tell you that. Both of us agreed to make curry for tonight but I couldn't help you even though I really tried. I guess it's because I wanted your attention but didn't want to be selfish, that I'm so clumsy..."

  Neither of us talks until Haru leans in closer to me. He was so close that his breath was sending shivering down my body because I could feel it against the nape of my neck. "Thank you for being honest," he says and I lean against the counter for support. My legs feel weak and I'm trembling. "I'll be honest now too..." he trails off by huskily whispering near my ear. His action makes me close my eyes while my dick starts to get harder. It's starting to hurt because it's confined in my pants and it's getting bigger, but I can't just take it out.

  "The only reason I cooked the curry was because I thought you really wanted it. At first I wanted you to taste my cooking, but eventually I wanted to taste you," Haru quietly confesses and it leaves me in shock but it also turns me on. Usually he doesn't say these kinds of things; it's practically always sweet words and promises of love. But occasionally, like this time, he tells me these sensual things and I can't help but want him more -if that's even possible. I'm defiling him because I'm this impure, but only Haru can make me like this. There are days where I enjoy just being with him, but there are also other days, like this one, where I enjoy being with him more.

  "Haru..." I start to say in a small voice. "Yes?" He answers quietly. "I want you now..." I admit even though it's embarrassing. It's been too long though, I'm weak and my self-control left me a long time ago. I know I can't wait until we get to the bedroom. "Are you sure?" He asks to confirm it in a breathless sounding voice. My head slowly nods and I feel him pull me closer. "Please... right now. I need you now," I plead with a shaky voice. Haru leans in even closer. "Okay love. Just be prepared because I need you even more though," he softly growls against my ear. Before I could react, his hands travel up and down my body paralyzing me in the process. His fingertips seem cold, but at the same time hot against my skin. No actually, they are cold. But he lights me on fire with just the touch of them. "Nhm," I moan out while feeling Haru start to grind against me. Gently he nips my ear and it causes me to jolt in surprise. It takes everything left of me not to moan out but it's not enough. Uncontrollably I'd betray myself by letting out a small little moan every few seconds.

  Haru's hot wet tongue licks the nape of my neck to stimulate my body. The cold air blows at the spot he lick leaving me even more in an enjoyable tingling sensation. By now, my dick was reaching its full size but it's still trap inside my pants... Until I feel one of Haru's hand slip into my jeans and the other slip up my shirt. His left hand slowly and tantalizingly rubs my dick through my boxers while his right hand rubs my nipple. The warm fuzzy feeling only Haru makes me feel spreads through my body for the millionth time. He licks my nape again then nips and teasingly nibbles at it making me jolt. Ever since he found out how weak I get by stimulating the nape of my neck, he always makes sure to at least kiss it every once in a while out of nowhere to surprise me.

  "Stop~" I tell him with a weak voice but it just makes Haru gently bite me. Instantly my body reacts by jerking upwards as goosebumps appear on my skin. Both of his hands stops rubbing though, and I hear him whisper in my ear with a low voice while he touches my jacket. "Lift up your arms," he says and I comply once he takes my jacket off. I hear him throwing my jacket towards the living room then he touches the hem of shirt. My abdomen can feel his fingertips and it feels like electricity is coursing through my body as lifts up my shirt to take it off me. Just like my jacket, he throws it towards the living room then proceeds to undress me. His hands make their way down my body to the loops of my jeans. As a reaction, my arms reach behind me to hug his neck and pull him towards me. Haru's lips were hot and wet as they left small but meaningful kisses down my neck. Like usual, my hands tangle into his hair while his hands unbutton my jeans then pull them down along with my boxers. Automatically my cock springs forward, but it doesn't hit the cabinet under the sink. No, Haru slyly pulls my hips far enough closer to him so it doesn't hit as I turn to my head so we could kiss.

  "Mmhmmm," I let out a satisfied noise while getting some air from the kiss. Our saliva is thoroughly mixed together as parts of it trail down both of chins. We're both lightly panting... for now anyway. My lungs were on fire and they couldn't extinguished- just like my love (and lust) for Haru. "Rin," he grunts sexily as his hands leave my body. The skin where his hands were feels cold and empty. I'm left wondering why until I hear him unzipping his jeans. Within less than a minute, his hands are back to the bare skin on my waist. But instead of staying there, his hands move lower until they're at my cock. His fingertips were cold against the skin there, and pre-cum was oozing along my shaft. Contractions from down there could be felt and I know I won't last long.

  "Ah~!"

  A moan escapes me because I could feel it. I could feel his dick rub between my legs. Something was sticky and warm all over my inner thighs and it takes me a moment to realize it's Haru's pre-cum. For another minute he rubs between my legs while we intensely kiss. We break away for a second and my eyes gaze directly at him. I'm panting heavily now; I don't even try to conceal it. "Put it in please," I beg him in pants. He just clicks his tongue then kisses me again. Saliva flows out onto our chins even more. Our lips constantly smack against each other's producing something that sounds like popping noises. The tip of Haru's cock is lubricating my anus with his pre-cum. His hands and fingers wrap themselves around my dick. He slowly rubs up and down my shaft at first, but he gradually gains speed.

  It goes on like this for a what seems like a while. With every passing second I'm getting closer and closer to release. This rising feeling arises within me making me feel light just like the air. My legs get weaker and weaker until they finally buckle down causing me to hold him closer for support. Vibrations from the noise Haru produces leads me to shiver as his tongue abruptly licks the roof of my mouth. Inside of me, I'm screaming from how good- no, how fulfilling- this is. Outside of me, I'm trembling and shaking to the point Haru and the sink are the only things keeping me from falling. We break the kiss while he grinds against me rougher and I face the other direction. While gripping the edge of the sink harshly until my knuckles are white, I'm practically bending down against it to keep myself from collapsing. _He knows me so well,_ I think to myself because I'm drowning in sinful ecstasy. Every inch, every single millimeter, of my body is unexplored by him. Not only does he know where I'm weak; he how to make me squirm, and scream out in luxurious indulgence from his touch. And that's what he does.

  His fills the outer edges of the hole with his pre-cum until it's dripping out then without warning he enters me. "Haruuuu!!!~" I scream out in slight pain as a moan while he thrusts into me and caresses my dick. After a few minutes of him banging into me from behind, my body reaches it climax. Haru hands stop rubbing my dick so they could hold my hips. In one fluid motion, he pulls my lower body closer to him at the same time he goes in deeper. _I can't take it anymore,_ I admit as everything inside of me becomes free. Cum shoots out of out my dick repeatedly. The white sticky substance gets everywhere; the cabinet under the sink, Haru's fingers, all over my lower body, and my pants. Once I'm done squirting, I'm left feeling serenity and satisfaction. But I'm still weak, I still need support from  as the cum drips down my legs.

  "I haven't came yet," Haru reminds me by telling it near my ear. This makes me shiver again because of his hot breath. Suddenly, he pulls me away from the sink then lifts me up. My eyes close as I feel myself turn around then carefully lay onto a cold surface. Goosebumps appear on my skin again as my eyes open and the fact that my body is on the island registers in my head. Haru's completely removing my pants and underwear then leans over me. He puts my legs up on his shoulders so the lower body half of mine is leaning upwards. His hands hold onto my hips while we just make eye contact. "I'm going in," he says before he thrusts into me. In surprise, my back arches forward. "Nhm," I grunt out as my body slowly lays back down on the island. From inside of me, my body involuntarily clenches around his dick and sucks him in further (if that's even possible).

  “Ohhh~” Haru moans out above me as he leans in closer. It’s hot, I’m burning from the inside. I’m gasping for air now as my arms wrap around Haru’s neck again. His lips starts kissing my collarbone then work their way up to my lips again. Our kisses were sloppy and craving for each other. In awkward but arousing feeling motions, our tongues move inside our mouths. “Mhmm… More… Rin…” He mumbles against my mouth. The taste of Haru was addictive; it’s stronger than any amount of drugs. For the past few months I’ve been lonely, and I’m sure Haru was too. But now, we’re making up for everything. All the lost time together and every single feeling of loneliness. In this moment, as he pushes into me a final time, our kiss breaks. “Ahhhhh~~~!!!” Both of us loudly screams a moan at the same time. Organismic pleasure shoots across my body until all I could do is tremble while is courses through my body.

  Haru and I’s eyes make contact as we both pant. Some of the saliva on him drips down into my open mouth and for some reason, I don’t have a problem swallowing it. “Love… you…” Haru pants out at me while he gets off of me. He seems weak and on edge as he tries to stand up straight. The moment he does though, his arms reach out to lean on the island so he doesn’t fall. Following his lead, I try to sit up but it takes a few tries because my arms were shaky. His eyes’ gaze flickers down to the floor for a second. I nod in response as he steadily just lays on the floor. I follow what he did, even if my body was difficult to move, until the both of us were laying down on the floor next to each other. “That… was… intense,” I pant out while looking at the ceiling.

  We both lay there in silence for another few minutes trying to regain energy and composure until I decide to speak. “What about the food?” I ask without panting, but in a breathless voice. “It’s cold now,” Haru replies in the same voice as me. Then I feel Haru’s fingers intertwine with mine so we were holding hands. My head turns to face him to see him looking at me with a happy expression. “This is how we spend our first official night together,” he comments. Haru laughs and then I realize it’s because I’m blushing. “H-hey,” I stutter a bit while playfully glaring at him. “You loved every single second of it,” he teases and it makes me blush even more.

  “Not as much as I love you though,” I say then gave him a kiss by pecking his lips quickly. For a moment, Haru does nothing but his face begins to turn a pink shade. His head turns away too look at the ceiling causing me to snicker. “So the usually brazen and impassive Haruka gets embarrassed too?” I tease him with a smirk. “O-On-Only around you,” he admits with a cute stutter but still doesn’t look at me. _He’s so cute like this,_ I think. Then I kiss his cheek to see him blush even more. “Rin!” He calls my name in a loud embarrassed voice. “Okay, okay, I’ll stop,” I say but kissed him a final time on the neck. Haru’s face turns a deep shade of red as his fingers squeeze mine and I laugh. I’m eternally grateful for being able to be with him like this.

 


End file.
